It's not Prince Charming, It's White
by madammayor28
Summary: Swan Queen, AU FTL. This follows the original story line right up to Daniel's death. Regina is marrying into the Royal Family, but not to the King as her and her parents think. Warning: This is a gender swap story, so if you don't like, please don't read and refrain from commenting. Rated T for now, but will be upped later on for sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

"**It's not Prince Charming, It's White"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its character, otherwise Swan Queen and Red beauty would be canon. Also, this is my first time writing a gender swap, so let me know what you think. **

**This chapter was beta-ed by the amazing 'tonguemarksonmymirror', love you bby!**

**Characters: **

**Prince Emmett**

**Lady Regina**

**Lady Cora**

**Lord Henry**

**King Leopold**

**Princess Snow**

Regina couldn't believe her mother had killed Daniel, her dear stable boy. She knew, of course, that her mother could be ruthless, but not _that_ much.

_Flashback_

_For just a second, she thought her mother was truly happy for her. But that hope vanished when she saw Cora's hand go through Daniel's chest, ripping his heart out._

_She watched in horror as her dear lover's heart was crushed to dust in her evil mother hands, the usual bright blue eyes now lacking any kind of light._

_She collapsed on top of him and kissed him frantically, willing him to wake up and wondering why he wasn't._

_She glared at her mother "Why did you do that? I loved him!"_

"_Love is weakness, Regina. Only power can bring true happiness. Now stand up and wipe off your cheeks. Because you, my dear, are going to be Queen" Cora said, smirking in triumph._

_End flashback_

She watched, with brown hollow eyes, the beautiful scenery passing through the window of her carriage, which was taking her to the King's Castle; to what she assumed would be her marriage with Leopold.

_Flashback_

_Both mother and daughter bowed before the King and his precious daughter Snow, making the kind old man laugh "Enough of that, if anything, I should be bowing to you, Lady Regina" the King said seriously._

_Regina blushed at the words, smiling shyly "Thanks for your kind words, Your Majesty, but it was nothing really. Anyone would have done the same" She said._

"_Nevertheless, you must be rewarded by your heroic actions, young woman. What I'm offering is the chance of becoming part of my Royal Court, bounded my marriage. That is, if you want to. Why don't you take time to think abo…" the King said before he was interrupted by no other than Lady Cora._

"_Oh, there's no need to think about it, she accepts. Right, Regina?" Cora asked, smirking coldly at Regina. The brunette couldn't move, breathe or speak, too shocked by both the King's proposal and her mother's acceptance. So she just nodded, fearing her mother reaction if she refused._

_The King and Snow beamed "Great! We shall have a banquet to celebrate the engagement. Two days from now" He declared joyously, taking Regina's hand in his and kissing the back of it "Until then, my dear" He said with a smile._

_End flashback_

So there she sat, watching the big castle nearing. Her father, Lord Henry, was seated to her right and her mother, Lady Cora, to her left.

After what seemed like seconds, the carriage stopped. Henry stepped out first and helped her do the same with a reassuring smile. He knew Regina didn't want to marry the King, but his wife was not as sympathetic.

She smiled back and took a deep breath, her feet moving and taking her closer and closer to her fate. They were met at the big double doors by Leopold and Snow.

After the greetings were done and over with, they were led to the throne room "This, my dear, is where the wedding will be taking place. And of course, I'll be more than happy to be the one officiating the ceremony" He said with a wide smile.

Regina, Cora and Henry frowned, confused beyond belief "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. I was under the impression that my daughter would be marrying you" Cora said.

The King and Snow shared a look and promptly started laughing, making the Mills trio even more confused "Heavens, no. I'm old enough to be her grandfather" Leopold said, still amused.

Henry stepped forward "Then, whom is she marrying then?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Before the King could speak, another voice sounded in the room "Sorry, I'm late. My ride through the woods took longer than usual" said the young man, grinning widely.

"Em!" Snow exclaimed, throwing herself in his arms. Suddenly she blushed, hearing a throat being cleared "Sorry, father" she said sheepishly, making her father chuckle.

For the second time in three days, Regina was speechless, but this time, it was for completely different reasons. That man was absolutely gorgeous. Daniel had been a very attractive man, but this guy was simply…beautiful. He was tall and incredibly handsome, with a nice build and sculpted body; his golden hair shining in the light of the room and his green blue eyes dancing with mirth.

He suddenly shook his head "Pardon my manners, Lady Cora, Lord Henry…" He trailed off, looking at the beautiful brunette "And Lady Regina" He said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, much like his father the first day her met her.

"My name is Emmett, Snow's older brother and now, I guess, your fiancée" He said, grinning at Regina charmingly.

Regina just nodded and grinned back, locking her brown orbs with the Prince's.

Cora was mad that she'd have to wait longer for Regina to be Queen, Henry and Leopold were smiling knowingly at the young couple, Snow was bursting with happiness and both Emmett and Regina were thinking the same thing.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad after all…not bad at all'._

* * *

**So, there you have it. Now, this doesn't mean that I've dropped 'Looking back, Walking Forward', I'll try to update asap. **

**As Always, my dear readers, enjoy and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: First of all, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Second, I'd like to thank my lovely beta 'tonguemarksonmymirror' for her amazing work, love you babe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, otherwise Swan Queen and Red Beauty would be canon. **

* * *

Prince Emmett had always been a kind, charming young man, much like his father when he was his age.

King Leopold had always made a point to include his children in his decisions, especially if they were directly involved.

So when the King approached his son and told him about the young lady that saved his sister, he was awed and intrigued by this mysterious girl; Regina, daughter of former Prince Henry and his wife, Lady Cora.

Emmett and Snow had always had a close relationship, despite the fifteen year gap between their ages, and hearing that this young woman had selflessly saved his baby sister, the Prince knew that he would never be able to thank her, but he would try his hardest anyway.

He had the perfect plan in mind: he would seek this girl's hand in marriage and he would spend the rest of his life making her the happiest woman alive. Leopold was excited with this idea, not only to reward the savior of her little Snow, but also because that would mean his son would finally find a nice woman to settle down with.

The blonde haired Prince had always been a bit of a flirt, but his father had never seen him so smitten with a girl he hadn't even know yet. Perhaps, Regina Mills would be a fine addition to their family, in more ways than one.

Then, the day came when he finally met Regina, and he was presented with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. He guessed her to be about 20 years old, with long ebony hair, dark expressive eyes and supple blood red lips. He barely held off from kissing the hell out of her right then and there in front of their parents.

After a few minutes of silence, the King clapped his hands once, gaining the attention of everyone in the room "Why don't you two go and take a walk or something? Get to know each other better" he suggested brightly.

Emmett smiled and offered his arm to his future wife "Shall we?" He asked. Regina took his arm in both hands and nodded, letting him guide her to the garden after saying goodbye to their parents.

Snow was about to skip after them but was stopped by her father "Give them a moment alone, Snow. You can go look for them later" He said with a wink. Snow grinned and skipped over to Cora and Henry instead "Would you like some tea?" She asked politely.

Cora nodded with a big, fake smile and then they were led to the dining room by the Princess and King, where they were served with a nice cup of cinnamon tea. Cora had to admit it was really good tea.

Meanwhile, under the shade of a big oak tree, Emmett and Regina were sitting close together, chatting happily.

"I have to admit, I was afraid for a moment that I'd have to marry your father. No offense, but I think he's a bit old for me, Your Highness" Regina said, surprised when he started laughing "Please, call me Emmett. And I can imagine your unease, he's a bit old for anyone at this point" he said with amusement. "It was actually my idea to ask for your hand in marriage, and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting such a beauty" He said, making Regina blush.

"Thanks, you're very handsome too, Your...Emmett" she responded shyly, getting a beam in return. They talked for a long time, about their lives and hobbies, what they liked and disliked.

Before they knew it, it was lunch time already, so Emmett escorted Regina back inside the castle, hand in hand.

The King met them at the entrance and smiled "Emmett, I need to talk to you for a moment. Regina dear, your parents are already seated at the table. Why don't you go join them? We'll be there in a minute" he said, getting a nod in response.

Once they were alone, Emmett turned to his father "What is it, old man?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Leopold took his hand in his and pressed something to it. Green eyes widened "This is…" he trailed off in a whisper.

Leopold nodded "Yes, it's your mother family ring. Regina is a nice, kind hearted young woman, son. Your mother would have loved her, and she would be proud of the man you've become" he said, smiling sadly at the thought of his late wife.

Emmett secured the ring in his right breast pocket and hugged his father "Thanks, this means a lot to me" He said softly, flattered to be receiving this precious gem. He always thought that Snow would be the one getting the ring when she was older. The King patted his back and together they walked back to the dining room.

Regina looked up as they entered the room, waiting for Emmett to be seated before placing her hand atop his "Everything ok?" She asked, worried. He just smiled wide and turned his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together

"Yes, everything is perfect" He said softly, already planning how he would give the ring to his fiancée.

As lunch was served, and conversation started flowing, he looked up at the big painting of his beloved mother and smiled at it wistfully.

'_Thanks, mother. Wherever you are, I hope you're watching over us'._

_SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ_

Lady Cora was not a happy woman at this moment in time, watching her daughter and the Prince making googly eyes at each other.

Who knows how many years would pass before they took the throne. She sighed; at least Regina wasn't complaining and she _was_ engaged to the crowned Prince. She would take what she got at this point

She frowned in confusion. She had observed Regina and Daniel, the stable boy, together, and while they acted a bit awkward and shy around each other, she was convinced they shared true love; which was why he was an inconvenience in her plans.

There was a small moment, where she actually thought that Regina would be able to bring him back with true love's kiss. So when it didn't work, she was both relieved and worried.

Who was Regina's true love? Would he interfere in the plans she had for her daughter? Or, was there a crazy possibility that the charming Prince was her daughter's true love?

She turned to look at them, eyes locked and fingers joined together, and suddenly, the idea didn't sound as crazy as before.

A small part of Cora, the part that actually loved her daughter and wasn't drowned in darkness, understood Regina's apprehension when she thought her marriage would be to the King. Cora herself had been an ambitious young woman once, making what she deemed necessary in her quest for power. She married her own prince, and while she cared about him, he wasn't her happy ending.

Although she would deny it to the grave, Cora hoped that Emmett White was her daughter's own happy ending, because that would mean she would have a happy marriage and would enjoy its "perks". She smirked to herself. Even if she still thought that love was weakness, she was willing to let it pass this time. Regina Mills would be Queen one day and she would be happy about it.

It was a win-win situation if there was ever one.

* * *

**Now my lovely readers, I know that some of you were waiting some evil plot from Cora. But don't you get bored of the same conflict as always? I'm thinking of introducing another villain, I don't know if canon or AU. You can all send your ideas for which villain you wanna see in this fic. I'm not a huge fan of drama or angst, so probably the evil plot will be short, mostly fun and fluff. **

**As always enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: First of all, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Second, I'd like to thank my lovely beta 'tonguemarksonmymirror' for her amazing work, love you babe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, otherwise Swan Queen and Red Beauty would be canon.**

* * *

Later that day, King Leopold decided that there would be a ball, instead of the banquet originally mentioned, to present the Royal Engagement of his son and his future wife.

So that said, the necessary changes were made through the day for what would be one of the most important events in a long time; the last one being when baby Snow was introduced to the Kingdom.

Everyone was frantic. Ball gowns and royal robes were being adjusted at the last minute, baths were taken in a rush, hair styled elegantly, sitting arrangements were made hastily as well as all kinds of different preparations for the ball, but in the end, all was worth it.

Guests started to arrive. Kings and Queens, Princes and Princess, Lords and Ladies and other nobles from all the kingdoms came, curious about the young woman that managed to snatch the dashing Prince Emmett. It was not a secret that although a flirt by nature, His Highness was very picky when it came to women, which was why he wasn't engaged…until now.

Speaking of which, the handsome blonde was busy pacing back and forth on his bed chambers, already clothed in his royal robes. He was trying to come up with an impressive way of giving Regina his mother's ring. He sighed deeply and decided to wing it, hoping that whatever happened at the end would be liked by Regina.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door before a little brunette head peaked in ""Em, it's time" Snow said, skipping into the room and dragging her nervous brother to the double doors of the huge ballroom, where their father was waiting for them.

Leopold grinned and clapped his son on the shoulder "Relax, the right time will come" He said, knowing that his son had been struggling to come up with a way to propose to his already fiancée.

Emmett took a deep breath and nodded to the guards by the double doors, hearing their names being announced while the doors opened slowly "His Royal Majesty, King Leopold, and their Royal Highnesses, Princess Snow and Prince Emmett!" the announcer said loudly.

They entered the ballroom at the same time, walking over to the four thrones at the front while the guests bowed in respect. The King took the biggest throne, while his children sat at either side of him.

At the other side of the now closed doors, Regina and her parents were waiting to be announced "You look beautiful" Henry said, getting a beam in return. Before Regina could respond, they head the King starting to speak.

"People of the Enchanted Forest: Monarchs and Nobles of nearby lands; welcome to this celebratory ball. As you all know, my eldest, Prince Emmett, has gotten engaged to a brave, beautiful young woman, who one day will reign this land alongside my son. Now, without further ado, let's welcome my future daughter in law" He said, nodding to the guards.

"His Highness Royal Engagement, Lady Regina of the house of Mills, and her parents, Lord Henry and Lady Cora!" The announcer cried loudly, bowing after the doors had been opened once again, the guests following suit.

Cora and Henry each had one of Regina's arms locked in one of theirs, guiding her across the room, walking elegantly before parting at the front. Regina was assisted by Emmett himself onto the throne, right next to his, while their parents were seated on the table closer to them.

When everyone was seated again, Emmett stood up with a deep breath "Thank you all for coming here tonight and celebrating this happy occasion with me. And while my engagement is already official, I wanted to do things the right way" He said.

He walked over to Regina and kneeled before her, drawing gasps from everyone in the room "Regina of the house of Mills, I've never been mesmerized by a woman before I met you; your beauty and kindness making you even more beautiful than you already are. In front of these people and our parents, I ask you; would you grant me the honor of being my wife? And before you respond know this: If you say yes, I'll spend the rest of my life trying my hardest to make you the happiest woman alive. And if you say no…" He trailed off, looking at her deeply "You're free to go and I truly hope you find someone worthy of you".

Everyone, including Regina, was stunned into silence. He was giving her an out. She thought briefly of Daniel, whom she loved deeply. But while she was still shaken by his dead, something in Emmett's eyes gave her pause. She'd always love her stable boy, and would be grateful to him for teaching her how to love, but she felt something for the Prince that wasn't present with Daniel. She decided right then and there, that she'd spend the rest of her life finding out what that something was "Yes, I'd be my honor to become your wife…Emmett".

A collective sigh of relief sounded in the room, while Emmett happily pushed his mother's ring onto Regina's ring finger, kissing it afterwards. They turned in unison and faced the crowd, bowing deeply while applause were given.

After that amazing proposal, the time for giving the presents came, and many royal families were announced:

"King Midas and Princess Abigail"

"King George, Prince James and Prince David"

"King Thomas, Queen Cinderella and Princess Alexandra".

"King Stephan, Queen Leah and Princess Aurora"

"King Hubert and Prince Philip"

"Sir Maurice French and Lady Belle"

"Emperor Fa Zhou and Princess Fa Mulan"

"Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine"

"King Eric, Queen Ariel and Princess Melody"

"King Naveen and Queen Tiana"

"King Eugene and Queen Rapunzel"

"King Fergus, Queen Elinor and Princess Merida"

After the royal families were done giving their presents, other non-noble guests and friends of the family stepped forward. It was quite impressive actually; the amount of presents they got at the end of the evening.

The food was served and everyone ate and chatted happily, the atmosphere calm and serene. When they were done, Emmett offered his hand to Regina "May I have this dance?" He asked, grinning widely. Regina just grinned back and nodded, walking hand in hand with the Prince over to the dance floor.

They bowed to each other and got in position; Emmett's hand on Regina's waist and hers on his shoulder, while their free hands were clasped together. They moved flawlessly through the room; their eyes locked in an intense stare. Suddenly, the room disappeared around them and they were the only ones there, dancing like lovers who had known each other for their whole life. As the song neared its end, so did the distance between their foreheads and not long after that, their lips touched in a sensual dance of their own.

And so Regina of the house of Mills and Emmett of the house of White, shared their very first loving kiss.

* * *

**So, there you have it! Now, I know some of the titles I gave are not the original ones, but play along please. Another question I thought could arise, are the ages of some of the princess and princes. Since Snow is ten, lets say all the princesses are around the same age and all the princes are couple of years older, except Emmett of course who's 25. Also, I'm still accepting plots and ideas for the designated villain of the story, something small since the purpose of this fic is get over all the bullshit we already get on the show.**

**As always dear readers, enjoy and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people that has reviewed this story, it makes me very happy that you all love it. I know the chapters are short, that's why I try to update as much as I possibly can. Once again thanks to 'tonguemarksonmymirror' for being an amazing beta. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, otherwise lesbians would rule Storybrooke ;)**

* * *

The rest of the ball passed in a blur, the exhilarating feeling of excitement filling their bodies for the rest of the evening. All the guests were offered a room in the big castle, which most of them accepted; seeing as they were too drunk and tired to even think about going home.

Neither Emmett nor Regina could sleep a wink that night, still reeling from the intense rush of emotion caused by their first kiss.

Regina had only kissed Daniel before, and it was a completely different experience. His kisses were sweet and loving, a light in a world of darkness. But Emmett's, on the other hand, were deep and passionate, making her whole body tingle with what she was pretty sure was desire.

Emmett had kissed a few girls before, mostly princesses and other noble visiting girls his age. But never, had a kiss left him breathless, like he felt as he kissed Regina. It was like free falling, adrenaline and liquid heat rushing through his veins.

They sighed in unison, knowing their carnal urges would have to wait until the wedding night. Speaking of which, both of them were anxious about it. Emmett wanted it to be perfect and satisfy his wife and Regina wanted the Prince to be patient with her inexperience since she was a virgin.

What she, or a lot of people, for that matter, didn't know, was that Emmett was a virgin as well. Not for lack of opportunities, mind you; but because he wanted to reserve his passion for the woman he would fall in love with. Nobody could say he wasn't a romantic at heart.

They mirrored each other's moves without knowing, falling asleep as the day's events finally caught up with them, twin smiles of contentment playing on their tingling lips.

* * *

The next day was pretty much normal; at least as normal as it can get with this family. They just lounged around lazily, still recovering from the night before. Even Cora couldn't find it in herself to really care about something at the moment.

At least that was the case until a messenger requested to speak to Lord Henry. The rest of the group was curious, so they _all_ moved to the throne room to see what the young man wanted.

Henry's breath faltered for a moment when he saw the insignia on the messenger's chest…his family insignia.

"Lord Henry" the young man started, bowing deeply "I've traveled here all the way from the Summerlands to inform you that the civil war is over, Sir. We won!" He said enthusiastically "King Byron has been defeated, My Lord, so your official title has been renewed. You are now the King of the Summerlands".

Everyone was stunned; some more than others "H-How?" was all Henry managed to choke out, too shocked to even think of forming a longer sentence. The messenger smiled "We never gave up, Sir. After Byron dethroned your late father, King Xavier, the royal army fought back tooth and nail for several years. We lost a lot of men in the battles, but we were finally able to infiltrate an undercover soldier and he took care of the King. The bastard was too arrogant in his belief that he would never be defeated, and that was his downfall" he said, spitting out the last part with venom.

It was true. Lord Byron had been part of King Xavier's court. He never accepted that the Prince had gotten married to a commoner and was fortunate enough to have a lot of people backing him up. Henry and Cora were forced to leave with a four year old Regina in tow, to protect her from that crazy man.

Months after their departure, they were informed that Xavier was dead and that Byron had ascended to the throne. Henry's title had been demoted from Prince to Lord, but he wasn't too upset about that. His wife and daughter took priority.

He had always known that his army had fought back, a battle that lasted around 16 years, in which he saw his little girl grow up. Honestly, he lost hope after the first decade.

"King Byron's reign was awful. People starved and taxes were impossible to pay; not only for the common folks, for the royal court too. That's why we were able to get rid of him. A lot of people that followed his ideals in the first place turned against him in the end. We are glad to have our true monarch back" the messenger said, grinning widely "Now, I must go back. There's a lot to be done now that the war is over, but we will expecting you soon, My King. Oh! And congratulation on your engagement, Princess Regina" He said, bowing to all the royals in front of him before taking off, happy that he was the one selected to deliver the good news.

After a moment of silence, Leopold coughed a little bit "Well, that was an unexpected and pleasant surprise" he said with a wide smile "Now come, Your Majesties. We must celebrate this with a toast" he added enthusiastically, turning to the younger ones "Why don't you kids have fun? Us older folks are going to talk about boring political stuff" he added, guiding Cora and Henry to the meeting room.

Emmett turned to Regina "So, you're a Princess now. Are you excited?" he asked curiously. Regina just smiled "It does not matter to me what my title is. I'm happy for daddy though, and I'm sure mother is bursting too at the news" She said with an eye roll; she'd never understand Cora's obsession with power.

"Mm, I think it's nice. Not the power though, but the fact that now I can call you Princess without sounding _too_ cheesy" Emmett said with a large grin, making Regina laugh "Come on, let's take a walk. Snow, are you coming?"

Snow nodded and skipped over to them, taking each of their hands in hers, dragging them to the gardens. As they walked, she turned to Regina curiously "What name will you give your house when you marry, Em?" she asked. Regina frowned in confusion and turned to Emmett "House?"

The Prince nodded "Yes. You see, when two members of different houses, White and Mills, in our case, are bounded by marriage, they create their own, and they can name them whatever they want. Our children will be born into the House, to carry our legacy" he explained.

Snow beamed "Father and mother named ours White because mother loved snow, that's why they named me that too!" She informed proudly.

Regina smiled back and turned to Emmett "How about…Swan?" she asked.

Emmett cocked his head to the side "Why that?" he asked back, intrigued.

"Swans are majestic, beautiful creatures. But they don't start that way. In fact, they're quite ugly and awkward when they're little. I used to watch them all the time when I was a kid. They fascinated me, because they represent something real and they give us hope that not matter our start, we can always bloom into something better" she said softly.

"Swans mate for life" Snow added matter-of-factly. The couple laughed at the little girl's words and watched as she ran off to play.

Emmett wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist, pulling her closer. Without a word he kissed her deeply. Regina for her part was on cloud nine, smiling against his lips.

"Emmett and Regina Swan…" He whispered, smiling at Regina "I love it"

'_I love you' _he added in his mind, his heart swelling at the not so sudden realization.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and next one...the wedding! Also, we're getting closer to the evil plot of the story. Since I couldn't decide which villain to use, I made a poll on my tumblr ( .com) so go and vote! The poll closes on saturday at midnight. **

**As always, enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or it's character, otherwise Swan Queen and Red Beauty would have been canon from the beginning ;)**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter to date, I hope you like it! As always, thanks to my amazing beta 'Tonguemarksonmymirror' for reviewing it.**

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Today was a day of joy and celebration in the Enchanted Forest and the Summerlands. Prince Emmett and Princess Regina's wedding day had finally come.

People of all the lands were traveling to witness the union of two of the most powerful kingdoms in existence. Servants were frantically making last minutes adjustments and the royal chef was beside himself with excitement as he finished the food that would be served in the banquet right after the ceremony.

King Leopold was getting changed into his royal robes, all the while practicing the words he would say as the officiator of his son's wedding.

Snow was being helped by her ladies into her pretty pink dress, babbling excitedly at how happy she was to be getting a new sister.

Emmett was taking a relaxing warm bath, trying to soothe his nerves. It was decided that he would be getting married in his official military uniform as the Commander of the Royal Army. The last two weeks had been amazing, getting to know his fiancée better, sharing kisses and loving caresses.

They newly crowned King Henry was on his way to the Castle, happy to be walking his baby girl down the aisle. These last two weeks had been spent in the Summerlands, where he got a warm welcome from his people, electing the members of his court and taking care of the political aspect of the merger with the Enchanted Forest.

Meanwhile, in Regina's bed chambers, one of the most awkward conversations ever was taking place.

"Focus, Regina! This is important, the wedding night it's perhaps more of a big deal that the wedding itself. You must please your husband to keep him happy. Men are very simple creatures, my dear. Now, what you have to do is-" Cora, already dressed in an elegant burgundy dress, said before being interrupted.

"Mother!" Regina screeched, blushing in embarrassment "I will NOT be getting tips from you for my wedding night. I think Emmett and I will manage on our own" she said in a high pitched tone, turning around to get into her white wedding dress and ignoring her mother for the time being.

Cora was amused by her daughter's awkwardness and decided to let her off the hook. She stepped behind her and laced the elaborate bodice of the dress, not too tight as to not suffocate her daughter "You look so beautiful, my love. Emmett will drool when he sees you" she said, smiling at the reflection of her daughter in the full length mirror.

Regina smiled at her mother, counting down the minutes until she was able to see her prince.

At the castle's gate, some guards were escorting the guests to the throne room, assisting some of out their carriages. Suddenly, a huge elegant carriage stepped into view, its edges made of pure gold. The door opened and a figure stepped out, revealing her identity.

The woman was stunning and so tall, her honey colored tresses falling down her back. Her body was lean and feminine, her cream colored dress hugging her curves snuggly. But what was even more mesmerizing, were her eyes, which were golden with an outline of pure black. She walked over to the guards and smile. When they realized who she was, they bowed so deeply they almost fell to the ground.

"Y-Your E-Excellency, It's such an honor to have you here" one of them stuttered. She gestured for them to stand up and chuckled "Please, call me Fate" she said gracefully. They nodded and two of them escorted her inside the throne room, where everyone stood up shocked and awed and bowed before her with respect.

When King Leopold himself heard that Fate was present, he hurried over to her, kneeling before her and kissing her right hand "This is such an amazing surprise, My Lady. I didn't know you'd be in attendance" he said with a pleased smile.

"I see you're still are as charming as you were when you were but a mere young prince, Leopold. What do you say we give the happy couple a surprise?" She asked, smiling widely.

Finally it was time, Emmett took a deep breath and nodded to the guards at the double doors "His Royal Highness, Prince Emmett!" he smiled at the guests as he walked slowly towards the altar, where his father was standing already.

Cora was next, as Queen of the Summerlands and mother of the bride, walking with her head held high down the aisle, sitting herself down in the very first row. Following her was Snow, happily skipping forwards and throwing rose petals all over the place, finally taking her seat next to Cora.

The double doors opened again and there, stood Regina at the arm of her father. Gasps sounded in the room as the beauty in white was walked down the aisle, her eyes focused on her Emmett. The Prince couldn't breathe, or move, his eyes drinking in the sight of his bride.

After what felt like hours, Henry placed his daughter's hand on Emmett's, stepping back and taking his seat next to Snow. The young couple turned to face each other and hold hands, their eyes connected.

Leopold smiled and cleared his throat "All rise, her Excellency, Lady Fate!" he bellowed loudly.

She emerged from behind the thrones, meeting the pair of wide eyes aimed her way. They couldn't believe they were going to be wedded by Fate herself. The King happily walked to the front row and sat next to Henry.

Fate smiled "Please, be seated" she said gently but firmly. Lifting her arms, she started the ceremony "People of the Enchanted Forest, the Summerlands and the nearby lands, we're gathered here today to witness the sacred union between Emmett of the house White, Prince of the Enchanted Forest and Regina of the house Mills, Princess of the Summerlands.

Marriage is the greatest expression of friendship, respect but more importantly, love. Two people, bound by the most powerful magic of all, who are equals and partners, with the sole mission of being responsible for each other's happiness and well-being

This is what Emmett and Regina are getting into, both conscious that this bond cannot be undone. Now, if someone knows of a reason why this union shouldn't happen, speak now"

When nobody did, she continued "Very well. Emmett…" She said, turning to the prince "Do you, of your own free will, accept Regina as you lawfully wedded wife, to love and respect, to cherish and protect above all others, until death do you part?"

"I do" He said without hesitation.

Fate nodded and turned to Regina "Regina. Do you, of your own free will, accept Emmett as you lawfully wedded husband, to love and respect, to cherish and protect above all others, until death do you part?"

"I do" She said, squeezing the prince's hands.

Fate held the rings Leopold had given her above her head "These rings represent the never ending cycle of love, which is constant, growing and everlasting. Now Emmett, repeat after me".

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow" Emmett said after Fate, followed by Regina.

"Don't forget, that love is strength and life itself, the only kind of magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. By the power invested in me as the Guardian of Time and Wisdom, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Your Highness, you may kiss your bride" Fate said, beaming. Weddings were her favorite thing.

The newly wedded couple leaned forward and joined their lips, sealing their union "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present you, Emmett and Regina of the house Swan" Fate added happily, the room breaking in applause and prompting the two apart.

* * *

The guests started to fill out of the room and towards the ballroom where the wedding banquet would be taking place.

A while later, as Emmett and Regina danced for the second time in their life, and for the first time as husband and wife, no one noticed Fate's impassive but frozen face, a vision hitting her in that very moment.

The Swans would have a battle ahead of themselves, where they would suffer and their love would be put at risk. Tears and blood would be shed and she ached for them both.

But then, she calmed and her features relaxed, a small smile playing on her lips as the next part of the vision passed through her mind

_The King and Queen stood hand in hand, both smiling lovingly at the sight before them. They watched their son playing in the snow filled garden; the little prince's giggles filling the air and warming their hearts._

"_Mommy, daddy! Did you see? I made a snow angel!" He exclaimed happily, rolling around in the white blanket of coolness._

"_It's truly amazing, my baby boy. You're the best snow angel maker in the world" The Queen cooed at their first born, prompting a beaming smile._

_The King just chuckled and kissed his wife's temple, wrapping his strong arm around her waist._

_The dark haired beauty took his hand and placed it on her belly, biting her lip "Emmett, darling. I have wonderful news…"_

They would be just fine, and their love for each other would make them stronger. She was glad she decided to come in the end, and though she was required to be neutral at all times, she couldn't help but root for them, wishing them the best of luck.

The party lasted well into the night, the happy couple dancing, kissing and feeding each other, basking in the happiness of their strong bond and glad to be starting this journey together.

* * *

**So there you have it. Next Chapter will be rated M because of the wedding night scene and some curse words. I'd like to remind you that the villain poll will close in an hour and to thank you for following this story. **

**As always, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, otherwise Swan Queen would be canon. **

**A/N: I'm so very sorry for the rather extended delay. You see, my lovely beta is on vacation so her internet time is limited, nonetheless she found time to beta this chapter. **

**A/N2: Thanks for reviewing this story and for your lovely PM's. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to 'august hoax', since it was written originally for his birthday and though it's a bit late, still...Happy Birthday!**

**A/N3: For those of you who read 'Looking back, Walking forward', the story WILL be continued, just...be patient, please!**

**Warning: This chapter is rated 'M' for sexy times and a few swear words, read at your own risk. Oh, and Regina is a bit more daring than most were expecting. **

* * *

After the reception, everyone, including the newlyweds, retired to their respective bedchambers. Emmett and Regina walked hand in hand to the Prince's quarters, both nervous and excited by what was to come.

The blonde guided his wife to the bed and both sat on the edge, hands still clamped together. Emmett turned to Regina "We..um..I know brides have certain expectations on their wedding night. But if you're not ready and would rather wait, I don't mind" He offered.

Regina studied her husband's face and found he was being sincere. Smiling she shook her head "There's no need for that, Emmett. I want to" She said with a cute blush.

He nodded and returned the smile, leaning forward to kiss her. This time, their kisses were deep and passionate, desire running through their veins. They pulled back from the kiss and looked at each other "Help me undress" Emmett said softly, standing up.

Regina nodded and stood up as well, slowly unbuttoning the prince's jacket, revealing a white silk shirt underneath. All the while, Emmett's lips explored his wife's neck, kissing and sucking gently, prompting soft moans from the brunette.

The blushing bride took hold of the silk shirt and slowly pulled it over the blond's head, gasping in appreciation as her husband's well-toned torso was revealed. She placed her hands on his strong chest, trailing them down towards rock hard abs, tracing the outline of each one as strong muscled arms wrapped around her smaller frame.

Emmett's heart was pounding as he clumsily undid the bodice at the back of Regina's wedding dress, finally managing to open the damn thing. Slowly, he pulled down the dress, letting gravity do the rest of the work. His mouth dried, the sight of his princess in her corset and panties was enough to make him speechless.

Struck with a sudden shot of boldness, Regina took his hands and guided them to the little clasps of the corset, encouraging him to take it off. The prince complied, his hands trembling. Finally, he separated the two lapels and almost collapsed when he saw Regina's heaving breasts.

"My gods, you're beautiful" He whispered, making her blush. She tried to cross her arms but he didn't let her, pushing her to lie down on their bed. He kissed her neck and collarbone, before getting to her chest. Hesitantly, he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked, perking up when she groaned deeply. He continued the same action as one of his hands massaged the free breast, sighing as he felt Regina's hips bucking.

Regina was on cloud nine, her hands exploring broad shoulders, her chest arching up towards Emmett's mouth as the pleasure running through her veins threatened to overwhelm her. She could feel a rather large bulge poking her thigh, blushing when she realized why that was.

"My prince, please touch me" She pleaded, the spot between her legs throbbing with need for her husband. Emmett trailed his free hand down her abdomen, his fingers skimming through her damp center over her panties. He moaned, feeling how wet and ready she was for him. He looked at her and smiled "You're so wet, princess. Perhaps I could help you with that?" He asked playfully.

Regina, despite the fact that she was blushing hard, smiled at his tone "Perhaps you can, dear. Maybe with this?" She asked in the same tone, her hand wrapping around him over his pants, rubbing him up and down, making him moan deep in his throat. Regina was pleased with the effect she seemed to have on him, a little smile playing on her lips.

Emmett took his hand away and kneeled between her legs, taking hold of the aforementioned panties and pulling them down her legs, licking her lips at the sight of her drenched folds, glistening with her arousal. Having an internal debate with himself, he finally settled on something.

Without warning, he took her legs and threw them over his shoulders as he got settled between her thighs. The scent of her made him drunk with desire, and without thinking too much about it, he finally put his mouth on her.

Heaven. It was the only word to describe the taste of her, his tongue running along her slit several times. Regina threw her head back and moaned loudly, her legs trembling at the pleasure. She waved her hands in his hair, her hips bucking as his lips wrapped around her clit and sucked, making her crying out.

The only sounds in the room were those of her gasps and the sucking motions Emmett was making, his mouth devouring her whole. She could feel a sudden pressure making itself more prominent in the pit of her stomach, her back arching as tingles ran through her whole body.

Suddenly, she felt his tongue prodding her entrance, teasing the tissue there. His thumb was replacing his mouth on her clit, putting pressure on it. It was enough to throw her over the edge, a deep groan leaving her lips as she came into his mouth, wave after wave of ecstasy hitting her body.

After he felt her body relax, he lazily licked her clean, swallowing the last of her essence. Regina sighed, feeling Emmett's lips trailing up her body. He hovered over her hesitantly, wondering if she'd want to kiss him, considering where his mouth was a few moments before.

Regina didn't have those worries, pulling him down by the neck to kiss him passionately, moaning when she tasted herself in his tongue. She pulled back and smiled at him "That was amazing, dear" She said, her cheeks flushed and her hair sweaty. She looked down and noticed the straining tent in his pants, biting her lip as she hooked her thumbs on the hem of his pants.

He sighed shakily, watching her small hands pulling down the last barrier between them. He blushed when his hard member bounced to life. Regina looked at it in fascination. Now, she never had seen a penis before, but she could deduce that he was bigger than the average. It was long and thick, standing proudly. The skin around it was slightly darker than the rest of his body.

Nervously, she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him gently, prompting a pleased sigh from the Prince.

After a moment, he positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her "Ready?" He asked softly, receiving a nod. He gently and slowly pushed inside her, her walls immediately latching to him. When he met resistance, he bent down to kiss her as he broke through it, a pained hiss escaping his wife's lips.

She gasped as his member pushed inside her, stretching her walls. It felt…weird, in a good way. When she felt him breaking through her hymen, she hissed loudly and wrapped herself around him tightly, taking deep calming breaths.

A few moments passed in silence, and she lifted her head to kiss him "You can move" she whispered. Her hands gripped his hips, her legs wrapping around his waist. Emmett complied and started to thrust, groaning at her tightness.

Regina felt the pain dissipate, pleasure taking its place. She moaned and gasped with each thrust of his hips, his length hitting all kind of amazing places inside her "Oh God. Please, go faster!" she pleaded. He was only too happy to obey, feeling her walls starting to close around him after a few minutes "Fuck! I think I'm going to…" He trailed off.

Regina was even more turned on by the swear word leaving his lips, her hips bucking in time with his before feeling a thick, warm liquid filling her deeply, prompting her own orgasm. She threw her head back once more and shouted his name, coming even harder than before, the waves of pleasure intense and never ending.

They kept moving in tandem, riding their combined climax and easing themselves down from their high. They were both panting hard at the end, the prince slowly pulling out of her to lie by her side.

Regina rolled towards him and snuggled at his side, feeling his arm wrapped around her still tingling body "That was…wow" she said, trying to catch her breath. He chuckled and nodded in agreement, his lips pressing against her forehead.

He reached at the end of the bed for the duvet, covering their naked and sweaty bodies. He looked down at her and smiled softly "I love you, Regina" he whispered, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled brightly, her joy could be seen in her eyes "I love you too, Emmett" she whispered back, kissing him softly. They shared many sweet and lingering kisses, and in the comfort of each other's arms, they fell asleep, basking in the glow of their love…their True Love.

* * *

**So, there you have it! Sorry if the smut scene seems a bit far fetched, I'm not that good at writing sexy scenes and also, I'm a lesbian, I'm not experienced in straight sex. I really hope you like it and I'd like to inform that this week is the last at college so, I'll be able to update more during the break. **

**As always dear readers, read and review. **


End file.
